Wriggle's Lantern
at target location. 3 minute cooldown. (600 cast range). |menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Life Steal Defense > Armor |buy = 1600g (100g) |sell = 1120g |code = 3154 }} Wriggle's Lantern is a legendary item in League of Legends.Wriggle's Lantern item page at LeagueofLegends.com Every 3 minutes, it can place an invisible ward that acts as a in all respects. Recipe * (700g) ** (300g) ** (300g) ** 100g * (800g) ** (400g) ** 400g * 100g Stats Efficiency Gold Value * 30 armor = 600g * 15 attack damage = 600g * 10% life steal = 400 ** Total Gold Value = 1600g Ward Value = 75g Notes * If used on cooldown, it provides approximately 4 gold every 10 seconds saved in ward buying costs (75g/(180/10)secs = 4.166g per 10s); just slightly less than or more than other Gold Per 10 items. * The ward does not reveal nearby stealthed units. * The ward lasts for 3 minutes. * The passive bonus damage is magic damage and does not proc lifesteal or spell vamp. * is only available in the Summoner's Rift game mode. * The proc from does not stack with . Strategy * It is a great item for junglers since the passive greatly improves jungling speed, while also allowing them to ward important objectives and junctions without sacrificing an item slot. ** This item is an upgrade from , which also improves jungling speed. A common strategy for junglers is buying and upgrading it to early game. * It can also be used for lane control, granting the ability to clear minion waves faster than the opposing team and keep them behind their tower while using the free ward to prevent being surprised by an enemy gank. It provides sustainability while in lane with the lifesteal and allows "farming" minions more effectively. This item is also great if you are losing the lane as it helps you continue farming and stay in lane. * It is also useful for controlling major objectives such as and , as it greatly decreases the time required to kill them. ** The free s regularly provided make this task even easier, as they can be constantly used to watch for the enemy team attempting them, and also supplement junglers to gank lone attemptees. Lore Strange Artifact Discovered in Kumungu ;Piltover prodigy donates artifact to the Institute of War Reira Kashuld reporting from the Arcanum Majoris Piltover's Master Pathfinder and Champion of the League, , recently returned from a successful archeological expedition to Kumungu, the mysterious jungle region located beyond the Great Barrier, deep within the southern half of continental Valoran. "Kumungu is a dangerous place for most, but danger is of no concern to me," Ezreal announced during a special presentation to the Arcanum Majoris, the League's scholastic branch based in the Institute of War. "New expeditions (to Kumungu)? Count on it." During the event, Ezreal stunned the assembled scholars by unveiling and donating an artifact he discovered during his expedition. It is expected to be sanctioned for use in League matches once the object can be duplicated and its duplicates are fully tested in the League's Public Trials and Resolutions battle arena. To the untrained eye, the artifact may appear to be merely a mundane lantern. "It's much more than that," said Professor Alowicious Chucat, Lead Archaeologist for the Arcanum Majoris. "Upon closer examination we discovered a name etched in the base of the Lantern." Indicating the weathered engraving of the name Wriggle, Chucat continued, "It would seem that this was an important artifact for whoever originally owned it. Judging by the bladed edges on the bottom and the well-worn handle, it has definitely seen combat. I surmise that it was likely used to ward off predatory animals native to the region. It is definitely a tool specially crafted for jungle navigation." Scholars universally agree that Kumungu could hold a wealth of valuable artifacts. Unfortunately, the dangers associated with such a savage and mysterious realm have not deterred a recent rush of amateur explorers to the area. Subsequently, the League has issued an advisory against such expeditions. "Most who fancy themselves adventurers or archaeologists are in fact neither," Chucat further commented. "Many who hear of Ezreal's exploits think they can do something similar. It is important to remember that not only is Ezreal a League champion, but he is also the lead explorer for a city-state. Leave dangerous exploration to the professionals."The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 1 Trivia * This item is a reference to both the player Wriggle and the firefly character Wriggle Nightbug from the Touhou Project series. * Wriggle's Lantern is one of the most cost-efficient items in-game. For 100g the champion obtains 5 attack damage, 5 armor, and a free ward every 3 minutes. * In the V1.0.0.115 (April Fool's Day) patch Wriggle's Lantern was given the following: ** Unique Passive: Taunts nearby (both enemy and allied). Patch History from the recipe. * Decreased the combine cost to 75 from 150 gold. * Decreased the attack damage to 23 from 35. V1.0.0.97: * It no longer removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.96: Added * ** Recipe: + + + 150 gold = 2065 gold. ** +35 damage ** +30 armor ** +14% life steal. ** Unique passive: 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion. ** Unique active: Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight and lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown. }} References Category:Armor Items Category:Damage Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Life Steal Items Category:On-hit Effect Items Category:Ward Items Category:Items with Actives